


A Lack of Forethought

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie didn't set up Sanctuary with her sex life in mind, and now she's paying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Forethought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt!

Jessie didn't design Sanctuary Hills for herself. She did it for Preston, to give him and the people who followed him _something_. She's doesn't regret it; there's a therapeutic effect to turning the ruins of your old life into a good thing, and Preston's a wonderful friend. Without him and Piper, she probably wouldn't have made it through those first few months.

The unfortunate side effect is that, now that she's doing much better, the settlement isn't exactly set up to her benefit. When they started patching up roofs, she'd volunteered to set up her bed in one of the living rooms, so the settlers could have the proper bedrooms. She'd been grieving and hollow, that she might eventually share that bed hadn't even entered her mind.

But that was almost a year ago, and she has MacCready in her life now. For all his rough edges, he's gentle with her feelings, and he understands what she's been through better than anyone else. He's her best friend.

And she'd _really_ like to give him head tonight.

He's been watching her all day, eyes lingering on hints of cleavage and dropping to her mouth when she spoke. They sat together at dinner and he'd had one hand on her thigh the entire time.

Say what you will about RJ MacCready, but he sure as hell isn't subtle. He's practically panting for it. 

By the time they're going to settle in for the night, Jessie viciously hates the location of her bed. She wants a door to lock, maybe a wall for one of them to press the other into. She doesn't care which.

She waits around for a little while after most of the settlement has bedded down, checking in on Dogmeat and Junkyard Dog with MacCready in tow. It's always a little heartwarming to watch him interact with dogs; apparently Little Lamplight kept several. He talks to her pups like they're people.

She holds his hand on the way to the ramshackle, weirdly repaired house that serves as home. He walks so close that their shoulders bump, and she briefly entertains the notion of jumping him right there in the street.

Only the thought of Codsworth's horror keeps her from it. They go back to the house.

She spares a moment to mourn her pre-war lingerie as they strip off the pointier bits of their armor. She's never been much for flash over function, but her silky pajamas had been both revealing _and_ comfortable. She misses them.

It's hard to feel sexy in a vault suit, although the way MacCready is looking at her helps. She glances between him and the hallway leading to the occupied bedrooms. He sighs and glares down the hall.

"Yeah, I know," He gives her a longing once-over. _Fuck it._

She kisses him, and it isn't a chaste goodnight kiss at all. He grunts in surprise.

"Jess?"

She nips his lower lip.

"I'm gonna suck you off, but you need to stay _silent_ , got it?"

He opens his mouth to reply, then thinks better of it and nods vigorously instead. She grins and kisses him again.

"You catch on quick," She murmurs as she undoes his pants. He kisses her cheek, and she wonders if it's a thank you or just a bit of aimless affection. MacCready is more demonstrative than she would have guessed when she first met him.

The clothes stay on, though she tugs his pants down his thighs enough to keep the zipper out of the way. The last thing she wants to do is scratch him with it in the middle of things.

He's had the promise of sex for maybe 30 seconds, but he's already hard. In another life, she would have teased him about his age, but it feels disingenuous under the circumstances. Four years younger than her and he's already seen far more of this world than she has.

Instead, she gestures for him to sit on the mattress and gets to her knees on the floor. The extra insulated padding in her vault suit has never felt more worth it.

She knows all sorts of tricks for this, but speed is crucial tonight. Jessie stabilizes herself with a hand on his hip and takes the head of his cock in her mouth. He restrains himself to a sharp intake of breath as she sucks, keeping the pressure just shy of too much.

She pulls back a little when he starts panting, focusing her tongue under the head while she jerks him off with her free hand. He's getting restless, playing with her hair and his own clothing. His thighs are trembling and she absolutely needs the hand on his hip to keep him from bucking into her mouth.

But he's still as quiet as a guy can be when he's gasping in pleasure. She's so proud.

She knows when he's about to come, and not just because he starts pawing at her shoulder in an attempt at a wordless warning. His cock twitches against her tongue and his whole body goes tense.

She seals her lips around him and sucks until he finally makes a soft, frantic noise and tips over the edge.

She swallows and gives his upper thigh a quick kiss before tucking him back into his clothes. He pets her hair while he catches his breath, looking at her with unmasked adoration that she really wishes she had better light to see.

"Can I talk now, boss?" He asks, raspy but clearly teasing her. She stands up and pushes on his shoulders to get him to lay on his back.

"And here I thought a blowjob would limit the sass."

That makes him laugh, which was honestly the intention.

She crawls onto the bed next to him, smiling as he wiggles his way into a proper cuddling position. He's always kinda needy after an orgasm; she politely doesn't point it out, mostly because she doesn't want it to stop.

Jessie even lets him be the big spoon.

"Next chance we get, I'm returning the favor," He whispers against the back of her neck. She smiles into the darkness.

"You'd better."

(He does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ xenosaurus


End file.
